


Cracked (You're a Good Man, Kurt Hummel)

by hermioneclone



Category: Glee
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermioneclone/pseuds/hermioneclone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glee as inspired by Charles Schultz's "Peanuts".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracked (You're a Good Man, Kurt Hummel)

Kurt Hummel sighed. He did that a lot. He sighed when he put on his hideous orange shirt with a squiggle line on it, the one his dad made him wear. He sighed when he went to Rachel’s advice booth. He sighed when he saw the cute curly haired boy sitting across the classroom. He wished that he had the courage to talk to the cute curly haired boy.   
  
But Kurt Hummel wasn’t brave. He sighed.  
  
Rachel walked up to him, a technicolor football in her hands. “Kurt Hummel! Kurt Hummel! Come here!”  
  
Kurt Hummel sighed. Rachel always did this. “No, you’re just going to snatch it away just like you always do.”  
  
"Why would I do that, Kurt Hummel?"  
  
"Because you always do."  
  
"I won’t,"  
  
Kurt Hummel sighed. She was his best friend after all, even if she was abrasively loud. And besides, he had been practicing with Finn. He knew he _could_ kick the football. “Okay.”  
  
Kurt Hummel took a deep breath, focusing on where Rachel held his hopes and dreams out before him. He ran, quickly picking up speed. He swung his foot, ready to make contact when-  
  
Sigh. Rachel snatched the football away at the last minute yet again, momentum causing him to fall flat on his back with a thickening thud.  
  
"Sorry, Kurt Hummel!" Rachel cried, dashing away. "Maybe next time! I have to get to New York!"  
  
Kurt Hummel sighed. He hated his life.  
  
A shadow loomed over him. Kurt Hummel blinked. It was the cute curly haired boy. He swallowed, wondering where his ability to speak had suddenly flown off to.  
  
"Are you alright, Kurt Hummel?" the cute curly haired boy asked, offering a hand to help Kurt Hummel stand. _He knows my name. The cute curly haired boy knows my name! How do I not know his name, we’ve been going to school together for years._  
  
Kurt Hummel tried to nod as he stood, he really did. He knew people always said he was such a downer. And he wanted the cute curly haired boy to like him. But a single tear escaped as he shook his head. “No,” he whispered harshly before he found himself being pulled into the cute curly haired boy’s arms.  
  
It was the best hug of his life. He wished it could last forever, but of course it couldn’t. But as he pulled away, the cute curly haired boy kissed him softly on the cheek. “You’re a good man, Kurt Hummel.”  
  
Kurt Hummel smiled. Maybe this day was going to be good after all.


End file.
